The invention arises as a result of a need in the computer interface equipment art for greater versatility of components. For example, a standard rectangular receiver assembly may contain 1632 receiver paddle contacts or coaxial contacts arranged in horizontal and vertical ranks and files. Customarily, such a receiver is constructed with a marginal rectangular frame composed of parallel top and bottom rails connected with parallel side rails perpendicular thereto. The ranks and files of receiver contacts aforementioned are carried by a plurality of module bars usually disposed in close side-by-side parallel relationship on the receiver frame and extending between the top and bottom rails of the receiver frame and coupled therewith. The individual module bars are removable and replaceable. Each module bar may carry several vertical files of contacts on predetermined centers.
A receiver of the above type normally receives in interfaced relationship a control panel of like size and shape also having ranks and files of contacts which interact with the receiver contacts when the control panel is coupled thereto with the assistance of positioning mechanism usually provided on the receiver.
In practice, it may be desirable and necessary to utilize a smaller control panel with a lesser number of contacts arranged in ranks and files, such as a half-size control panel having 816 contacts arranged in ranks and files instead of 1632 in the above practical example. To avoid the necessity for providing a half-size receiver for the 816 contact control panel, a very simplified and economical conversion kit is provided in accordance with the invention involving the use of an adapter bar assembly which is placed in the position of a single removed module bar near the center of the receiver being converted. The adapter bar is constructed to interlock removably with the top and bottom rails of the receiver in a precision manner and to coact with one receiver side rail in supporting and positioning the 816 contact control panel relative to the receiver in the required manner. The conversion can be carried out easily and quickly in the field or during manufacturing. The adapter bar is entirely compatible with standard receivers and control panels and requires no cutting or structural modification thereof other than the removal of one module bar from the receiver and the drilling of a single locator opening in the top face of the receiver bottom bar and the placement of a single socket head screw in the interior side face of the receiver bottom bar to cooperate with a spring-urged detent element of the adapter bar assembly.
The practical advantages of the invention will become fully apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.